everafterhighfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Apple White
Apple White – córka Królewny Śnieżki z książki "Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków”. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, dziewczyna opowiada się po stronie Royalsów, wciąż oczekując otrucia jabłkiem i zostania królową. Mimo to, Raven Queen, jej główna antagonistka, próbuje zakwestionować przypisany sobie los, uniemożliwiając jednocześnie spełnienie marzeń Apple. W związku z tym, dziewczyna wciąż stara się przekonać buntowniczkę do podążania swoją historią. Chociaż z reguły jest to nieszkodliwe, główną wadą Apple jest nieumiejętność empatii co do ludzi, których los nie jest tak szczęśliwy jak jej. Często prowadzi to do wypowiadania przez nią bezdusznych słów i niepożądanych działań. Niemniej jednak, dziewczyna zawsze jest przekonana, że działa z korzyścią dla wszystkich. Osobowość Apple pisana jest świetlana przyszłość, poślubienie księcia, zostanie królową i zupełnie nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że jej przeznaczenie wypełnia się kosztem innej osoby - Raven, która musi odegrać rolę złoczyńcy w tej historii. W wyobraźni Apple nie ma miejsca na inny plan niż podążanie ścieżką, która jest jej pisana i ze wszystkich sił dąży do jej spełnienia. Jest uwielbiana przez uczniów, chwalona przez nauczycieli, również dyrektor darzy ją dużym szacunkiem. Nie jest jednak przez to zupełnie zepsuta i egoistycza, chociaż na pewno jest bardzo pewna siebie i często zachowuje się jakby świat kręcił się tylko wokół niej. Wygląd Apple ma charakterystyczną białą cerę oraz czerwone usta. Włosy dziewczyny nie są jednak czarne, jak w przypadku jej matki, gdyż jest ona blondynką. Co więcej, są one lekko pokręcone i sięgające bioder. Oczy Apple są niebieskie. Baśń Królewna Śnieżka – ludowa baśń niemiecka. Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie zła macocha-czarownica, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele macosze ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Relacje Rodzina Apple jest córką Królewny Śnieżki z książki "Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków”. Przyjaciele Najlepszą przyjaciółką Apple jest Briar Beauty. Dziewczyna utrzymuje również bliskie relacje z Blondie Lockes i Ashlynn Ellą. Apple zamieszkała również z Raven Queen w jednym pokoju na własne życzenie. Mimo tego, nie są przyjaciółkami, ale starają się dogadać. Miłość Apple jest przeznaczona Daringowi Charming, ale na razie są tylko najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Pomimo tego, gdy w odcinku Bajka Raven: Opowieść Zbuntowanej chłopak wręcza jej kwiaty, dziewczyna reaguje pozytywnie. Zwierzę W Księdze Legend, Apple ma lisa polarnego o imieniu Gala. Lalki Basic Apple_Basic_doll.jpg|Lalka Apple_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBD51 * Numer modelu: BBD52 W tej serii głowa Apple ozdobiona jest czerwoną opaską z kokardą tego samego koloru oraz złotą koroną. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sukienkę, w której można wyróżnić dwie części. Pierwszą z nich stanowi szkarłatna bluzka z kremowymi bufkami w złotą kratkę. Przy dekolcie widnieje złoty kołnierzyk. Druga część ubranie jest dwuwarstwowa. Pierwsza warstwa jest różowa. Czym niżej, tym kolor staje się ciemniejszy. Dodatkowo, na jej dole znajduje się wzór z białych kwiatów. Druga warstwa natomiast jest czerwona i wyszyta złotą nicią. Na lewym nadgarstku Apple widnieje złota bransoletka. Nogi lalki odziane są czarnymi rajtuzami. Buty dziewczyny są czerwone, na kręconym obcasie. Dodatkowo, utrzymują je trzy żółte kokardki. Do lalki dołączona jest czerwona torebka w kształcie jabłka ze złotą rączką i listkiem tego samego koloru oraz pomarańczowa szczotka w kształcie klucza. Legacy Day Apple_LD_doll.jpg|Lalka Apple_LD_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Legacy Day' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BCF47 * Numer modelu: BCF49 W tej serii włosy Apple są lekko pofalowane. Grzywka dziewczyny znajduje się natomiast na prawej stronie czoła. Na czubku głowy lalki widnieje mały kok. Na nim można zauważyć złotą koronę z białymi łańcuchami, ozdobionymi gdzieniegdzie czerwonymi oczkami. Uszy Apple przebite są białymi kolczykami z czerwoną kokardką. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi złota kolia z czerwonymi kamieniami. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę, w której można wyróżnić dwie części. Pierwsza jest biała, ozdobiona złotymi zdobieniami oraz czerwonymi falbankami. Utrzymuje się ona na czarnej siateczce wiązanej na plecach Apple. Obie części oddzielone są złotą koronką, znajdującą się w pasie dziewczyny. Druga część ubranka jest dwuwarstwowa. Pierwsza warstwa jest bordowa, ozdobiona złotym brokatem. Druga jest czerwona. Obie natomiast mają wycięcie do wysokości kolan lalki. Na prawym przedramieniu Apple widnieje złota bransoleta, natomiast na jej lewym nadgarstku można zobaczyć białą. Co więcej, dziewczyna ma na sobie również białą pelerynę, ozdobioną srebrną kratą i czerwonymi zawijasami. Utrzymuje się ona na białym łańcuchu z dwiema czerwonymi kokardami. Buty Apple są białe, ozdobione złotymi zdobieniami oraz trzema łańcuchami z czerwoną kokardą. Do lalki dołączona jest złota księga z kluczem w tym samym kolorze oraz biała, prostokątna torebka z czerwoną kokardą, utrzymująca się na złotym łańcuchu. Getting Fairest Apple_GF_doll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'Getting Fairest' * Wydanie: grudzień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BDB16 * Numer modelu: BDL39 W tej serii włosy Apple są lekko pofalowane. We włosy dziewczyny wpięta jest czerwona spinka. Lalka ubrana jest koszulę nocną, w której można wyróżnić dwie wizualne części. Pierwsza jest czarna, z kołnierzykiem i czerwonym paskiem pod guzikami tego samego koloru. Druga natomiast jest czerwona, ozdobiona białymi kropkami i wykończona białą falbanką. Całość dopełnia jasnoróżowy szlafrok. Buty Apple to białe kapcie na koturnie. Do lalki dołączona jest złota szafka z białym szczytem i trzema czerwonymi półkami. Na pierwszej widnieje różowa korona, na drugiej - złota z czerwonymi zdobieniami, a na trzeciej - białe lusterko. W pudełku znajduje się również szczotka. Hat-Tastic Party Apple_HTP_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Hat-Tastic Party' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJH31 * Numer modelu: BJH34 W tej serii włosy Apple są mocno pokręcone oraz ozdobione czerwonymi pasemkami. Na czubku głowy dziewczyny widnieje biały kapelusz z czerwoną kokardą na czarnej opasce. Szyja lalki ozdobiona jest sznurem białych pereł z wisiorkiem w kształcie czerwonego jabłka. Apple ubrana jest w czerwoną, bufiastą bluzkę w białe kropki. Na niej widnieje biały gorset, wyszyty czarnymi nićmi. Ten z kolei przykryty został białą spódnicą, której końce przechodzą w kolor czerwony. Ozdobiona jest ona również wzorem przedstawiającym ciastka i filiżanki herbaty w czerwonych rombach, przypominającymi herbatniki. Na dłoniach Apple widnieją czarne rękawiczki z białą falbanką. Buty dziewczyny są białe, wiązane na rzemykach oraz utrzymujące się na złotym, kręconym obcasie. Pod nimi widnieją czarne skarpetki-kabaretki, wykończone czerwoną nitką. Do lalki dołączona jest różowa torebka z długą, czarną rączką, dwie czerwone filiżanki oraz imbryk tego samego koloru. Thronecoming Apple_T_doll.jpg|Lalka Apple_T_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Thronecoming' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJH50 * Numer modelu: BJH53 W tej serii grzywka Apple spięta jest w wysokiego koka. Wystają z niego dwa pasemka, które sięgają do bioder, podobnie jak reszta pofalowanych włosów. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są złotymi kolczykami. Lalka ubrana jest w białą bluzkę z krótkimi rękawkami wykonanymi z futerka tego samego koloru. Ubranie ozdobione zostało także wysokim, czerwonym kołnierzem, połączonym ze złotym paskiem z dwoma białymi, perłowymi łańcuchami. Apple ma na sobie również czerwoną sukienkę, sięgającą ziemi. Pokryta jest ona dwiema dodatkowymi warstwami. Pierwsza z nich jest złota, ozdobiona srebrnymi wzorkami, a druga - wykonana z białej, połyskującej siateczki. Na rękach dziewczyny można zauważyć długie białe rękawiczki, zakończone w łokciu czerwoną kokardą. Buty Apple są czerwone, na wysokim obcasie. Do lalki dołączona jest biała torba ze złotymi elementami na czerwonej rączce oraz złota maska w kształcie pyszczka lisa, utrzymująca się na czarnej rączce. Mirror Beach Apple_MB_doll.png|Lalka Apple_MB_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Mirror Beach' * Wydanie: listopad 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CLC64 * Numer modelu: CLC65 W tej serii włosy Apple są lekko pofalowane. Na czubku jej głowy widnieją czerwone okulary przeciwsłoneczne w bogato zdobionych oprawkach. Na szyi dziewczyny znajduje się natomiast złoty naszyjnik. Lalka ubrana jest w jednoczęściowy czerwony kostium kąpielowy. Utrzymuje się on na czarnych ramiączkach, do których z kolei doszyto czarny kołnierz. Ubranko ozdobione jest białymi kropkami i dwoma białymi pasami po bokach, pokrytymi czarnymi wzorkami. Dół kostiumu przepasany jest czarnym pareo ze złotym brokatem, utrzymującym się na gumce tego samego koloru. Na nogach Apple widnieją złote buty z odkrytymi palcami i na wysokim obcasie. School Spirit 2 pack.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'School Spirit' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Ciekawostki * Obchodzi urodziny 13 maja. Meta timeline * 30 maja 2013: Strona internetowa o Ever After High jest opublikowana, znajduje się na niej profil Apple White. * 30 maja 2013: Profilowy art zostaje udostępniony. * 30 maja 2013: Apple debiutuje w odcinku Świat Ever After High. * 31 maja 2013: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Apple White. * lipiec 2013: Pierwsza lalka Apple zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * lipiec 2013: Wpisy z pamiętnika Apple zostają ujawnione. * 16 lipca 2013: Apple pojawia się w książce Historia Apple White. Galeria Galeria odcinków Blondie07.png Blondie03.png Apple.png Apple's Tale - pledge practice preparation.jpg Briar's Study Party - study party.jpg Ever-After-High-ever-after-high-34754060-320-240.jpg ;j;j;.jpg ;;;.jpg aaa.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Twy.png tumblr_mpqeloEw6K1qf7kz8o1_500.png Upad.png Stark_Raven_Mad_-_talk_group.jpg 123.jpg 9b35345348dddb2fd526759f4bfbb511.jpg 680.gif 919995_316218038510074_755088657_o.jpg 969225_316267171838494_1182030544_n.jpg 1010564_326559880809223_460944437_n.jpg Apple-White-ever-after-high-34754612-300-300.jpg hqdefault.jpg Shoes-ever-after-high-35090377-480-360.jpg tumblr_mzbsgt0M6J1ruc976o1_400.jpg Apple_GF_web.png Apple web hat-tastic party.png Briar Beauty and Apple White.jpg Raven-Queen-thronecoming-ep.png Apple-White-thronecomming-episode.jpg Apple.jpg Inne Apple_Basic_doll.jpg Apple_art.jpg Apple_LD_doll.jpg Apple_LD_art.jpg Apple_GF_doll.png Apple_T_doll.jpg Apple_T_art.png Apple_HTP_doll.jpg Apple MB doll.png Apple MB art.png 2 pack.jpg en:Apple White Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Royalsi Kategoria:Lalki Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Legacy Day Kategoria:Getting Fairest Kategoria:Thronecoming Kategoria:Hat-Tastic Party Kategoria:Mirror Beach Kategoria:School Spirit